Bakura and Marik Go Camping
by AngelFallenFromTheObservatory
Summary: Title is very self-explanatory. Marik persuades Bakura to go camping with him. But alas, as camping is supposed to be relaxing, Bakura cannot calm his nerves. Well, you would be, too, if the people you knew were not acting as themselves... What do I possibly mean by that? Oh, well... It's hard to explain, and I guess you'll have to read my book to find out! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Bakura lounged lazily on the settee, curled up against the cushions and with his legs swathed in a soft sateen blanket with the color like that of red velvet cake. He pulled the blanket more over his denim-jean-covered hips and let his eyelids get heavy. They slowly fluttered over his blood-chocolate eyes and they finally closed, pulling Bakura into the peaceful clutches of sleep...

"Bakuuuuura..." a certain purple-cladded Egyptian boy sang, surprisingly quiet for his loud and rambunctious hyperactive, nature, leaning over the napping albino thief. He got no reply, and proceeded to prod at the all-white Brit with the tip of the Millenium Rod in the side. He got a groggy giggle from the napping thief as he did this. Realizing that the evil boy was ticklish, Marik continued to poke at Bakura's side and belly to wake him up.

"Bakuuuuuuuuuura... Wake uuuuuup..." Bakura shifted in his sleep and mumbled unclear words.

"...Marik, nooo..." he whined in a sleepy British voice. "...Nooo, I wanna sleep..."

"I have to tell you something, 'Kura!" Bakura buried his face into his arms cradling his head.

"Tell me in... an hour..." Marik pouted, then left the room.

'Finally... I can at least get some sleep. Though, the buggering bastard will, with no doubt, come back in a few minutes, whining about how bored he is... Why does it always have to be me that he cries to about every-bloody-thing? Doesn't he have a Steve to do that for me?'

'Well, you DO have something that none of his Steves could ever HOPE to get,' a soft, syrupy-sweet voice chirped deep in the back of Bakura's mind. Bakura would have snapped at the voice to "Shut the bloody hell up, Hikari!", but he was much too fatigue to do so, and was somewhat interested in what his hikari had to say. So he chuckled darkly, trying to be amused by Ryou's outburst. He let Ryou enter his mind room, and the boy found his darker half leaning against the rockwall corner of the room, sitting high upon his flat-top boulder. He was shrouded by the shadows, but Ryou could still read his emotions like a book. He knew it was a safe-ish feeling about the room, so he got closer to the boulder than he ever did, but took the two steps back that Bakura silently told him to take with a motion of his hand.

'Oh, is that so? Well then, humor me, Hikari! Tell me what I have that none of his Steves have!' The hikari, apparently in the form of a chibi, looked up at Bakura with a sense of power and strength gleaming in his eye.

'Friendship!' This made Bakura grab at his, also chibi, belly and double over. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked down at his hikari, the shadows around him brightening up.

'Oh, is EVERYTHING all about friendship in this anime?'

'All his Steves are his servants, but you are his only friend. I'm not trying to be too sunshiny for you to swallow, but I don't think you realize how much Marik really cares about you-' Bakura stifled his laughter immediately and came to the edge of his rock, glaring down at Ryou with a hidden flame in his bloody chocolate eyes.

'Cares? You think he cares? Bah! We're only partners because we both hate Yugi Mutou, and when he gets what he wants from him, and when I get what I want from Marik, we'll go our separate ways! We DO NOT care for each other's company!' Ryou looked up at him, just as an understanding psychiatrist might look at his patient.

'...Do you really feel that way about Marik?' Bakura's glare softened to a confused look.

'...Eh? What are you talking about?'

'Are you sure you only see Marik as a partner, or do you really want to be a little more closer to him, as a friend-' Now the flames were shown in his eyes. He gripped the edge of his rock and hissed bloodied words to make Ryou silence himself. He pointed at him and nearly lost his cool.

'S-Stop right there, child! I DO NOT need any friends, and I DO NOT want any friends! I am the King of Thieves! I do not need to rely on others' company or assistance for anything!'

'...That doesn't mean others can't rely on your company or assistance-' He jumped down off of his rock, much to Ryou's terror, but did no attempt to hurt to boy. Yet.

'Why do you care so much about this, anyways?' Bakura asked, hands placed upon his hips as he looked at Ryou from the corner of his eye.

'I want you to be happy-'

'I would be happy, if I held all seven Millenium Items, and I set fire to the world and the Pharaoh's dead body!' Bakura wasn't so much yelling at him anymore, but sounded more like a frustrated teenager with their parents.

'You do want Marik as a friend, and you know it! Or do you want Marik as more than a friend?' Bakura took a step back and pointed at Ryou again.

'...W-W-Where do YOU go off making false accusations like that?' Why was Ryou being so bold as to bringing that feeling up?

'From being cut off from the world by a selfish, evil yami! If you didn't want Marik as a friend, then how come you follow him around and heed to his commands, even if you don't like them, like an obedient puppy-dog? When you can answer me truthfully, then come talk to me!' Ryou stormed out of the mind room before Bakura could slap him for his insolence. Bakura was now furious, and demanded that Ryou continued speaking, but his hikari would not-or dared not to-speak up again. Bakura smirked to himself. He somewhat admired Ryou's bravery to speak to him like that, but appreciated the silence even more. He crawled back onto his tall rock and closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall.

'Fine, if that's how it's going to be, then stay quiet, host! See if I care-' Suddenly, a long blaring noise echoed through Bakura's ears and mind, cutting off his thought. Bakura's eyes snapped open and he made a screeching noise not unlike the sound a cat ululates when you step on its tail.

"BAKURA! I FOUND MY AIRHORN!" Bokura jerked his head towards Marik.

"What the bloody hell was that for, buggering bastard?!"

"I have to tell you something!"

"Well, what the bloody hell is it, wanker?" Bakura scoffed, rubbing his eye and sitting up.

"...Oh. I forgot."

"ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?!"

"Yes, I'm kidding!" Marik tapped Bakura's nose playfully, making Bakura's blood boil with irritation. Why does Marik have to be such a child sometimes?

"Do you know what we're going to do?"

"We're going to play hide-and-seek? You go ahead and hide, and I'll try to seek you out, but I guarantee you that I might-ahem-'fail' to find you..." Marik frowned, then smiled immaturely and tapped on Bakura's forehead, having no idea how angry he was making him.

"No... We're going camping." Bakura snickered then looked back Marik.

"What's so funny, 'Kura?" Marik asked innocently, only watching as Bakura wrapped him arms around his middle and tried to stifle his uncontrollable laughter.

"Okay-Okay-Okay! L-Let me see if I heard you correctly! You said that you and I are going-" Bakura failed to stop a very un-Bakura-like giggle from passing his lips. "-Are going... camping?" Marik nodded.

"Yeah, it's going to be a lot of fun!" Bakura held it in for a second, then burst into unstoppable cackles and giggling, which died down after two minutes.

"No, it's not going to be a lot of fun, because it is NOT going to happen!" Marik had a painful look on his face, and there was a noise of broken glass coming from inside his chest, because his heart broke into a million pieces.

"...Wha-Wha-What? Wh-Why?"

"Because I do not camp. I prefer the indoors, thank you very much." Bakura froze, because Marik's bottom lip was trembling and tears were forming along his eyelashes.

"Marik, don't you dare-"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH!" Marik took no time to hesitate his bawling. Tears flowed from his eyelashes and rolled down his tan cheeks.

"I-I just wanted-HIC-to have-have fun wi-wich'you! HIC! Why-Why do-HIC-you h-hate me so-HIC-so much, Ba-bakura? You-HIC-You h-hate m-me! WAHAHAHAAAH!" Marik hid his tear-stained face in the concealment of his hands and continued to weep.

"Marik, stop crying-"

"NO! NO! No... Hic!" Bakura sighed heavily but briefly.

"...Fine!" Marik slowly, but surely, came to a stop with his cries. He looked up from the palms of his hands. His eyes were red and his cheeks were soaked in tears. He was shaking just ever so slightly.

"...Wh-What d-did-d you s-say, Ba-bakura-a?"

"I said 'fine'. If you promise not to cry anymore, I'll go camping with you-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! THANK YOU, FLUFFY!" Marik sang loudly, wiping his tears away as if they were nothing. "Go get packed, we'll leave right away! We'll take the car to the woods and camp there!" Marik kissed Bakura's forehead, and before a blushing Bakura could ask what that was all about, Marik sprinted up the stairs to get ready. Bakura slowly brought his fingers up to his forehead, where Marik had kissed him. His cheeks were burning a bright crimson.  
"...What was that all about?" Bakura tried to shake the memory out of his head, but he just couldn't...


	2. Chapter 2

"How long are we going to be gone?" Bakura grumbled from his room, clearly not too thrilled about going camping, but as long as it keeps Marik from going all crybaby again...

"Only two days in the woods, 'Kura-Kitty-" Marik called from the bathroom, leaning over the counter and doing something that Bakura couldn't see, assumably doing his make-up.

"Don't call me that!"

"What about 'Kura-Cakes?"

"No!"

"Kitty?"

"No!"

"'Kura?"

"No!"

"Fluffy-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! NOT THAT! I AM NOT FLUFFY! I AM ANYTHING BUT FLUFFY!"

"Well, I have to call you SOMETHING! Which one do you prefer?"

"None of them! Just call me Bakura!"

"Okay..." Bakura grabbed his bag and walked out of his room, slamming the door behind him. He waited for Marik to get ready. Although he expected him to take forever, he was briefly down in two minutes. But, Bakura wasn't even sure this was the Marik Ishtar he knew...

"...Marik...?" He looked up at the blond Egyptian boy from his position on the couch. You all know what Marik would normally wear and look right. So you all would be in shock as well if you saw what he wore now.

His lavender cape that showed plenty of his tan midriff wasn't covering his chest. What he wore over his torso was, instead, a vintage red plaid shirt, collar and top half of the buttons were unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up to above his elbows. He wore a white undershirt underneath it. Yes, no midriff was showing.

His skin-tight leather pants were not hugging his legs or bottom, either. Instead, he wore denim jeans with many rips and tears and holes. His tan kneecaps were poking out of huge holes in the knees of the pant legs. His feet were bound in hiking boots rather than his usual open-toe sandals.

If you thought that was strange enough, you wouldn't believe that he wasn't wearing his jewelry or make-up, now would you? That's right, the golden icicle earrings weren't dangling from his ears, and his throat wasn't wrapped in that goldenrod choker of his, and his arms were not encased in those bronze cuffs and armlets, either.

His face was practically naked compared to how much kohl he puts on everyday. There was no black swirly pattern underneath his eyes and his violet eyes were not as defined as much.

"What's wrong, Bakura?" Marik asked, running a tanned hand through his sandy blond hair.

"...Why are you wearing that?"

"I know these don't define my smexiness like my tight purple clothing, but I have to wear this ugly crap, or else my smexiness will attract bears and wolves and other dirty, stinky, ugly, dumb, stupid, wild animals to the camp!" Bakura slowly nodded.

"...Uh-huh... I see..." Bakura didn't think Marik's clothes looked ugly on him. In fact, he thought they made him look pretty ho-

'No! No! Bakura, no! Don't you DARE finish that thought!' Bakura threatened his strange wandering mind.

"Why are you wearing that? Those aren't camping clothes!"

"What's wrong with my usual attire?"

"You don't have any other camping clothes? You always wear that!"

"Well, I DO have my host's sweater from Duelist Kingdom, and his school uniform, as well, but neither of those are proper 'camping clothes'."

"Do you want to attract dirty stinky animals to the camp? Your prettiness will bring them to the camp, so you have to dim your prettiness!"

"My... prettiness?"

"Yes, your prettiness! Not everybody can be pretty like us, 'Kura! We have to protect our prettiness!"

"...I think I'll take my chances, thanks."

"If wild animals come to the camp to eat me in my sleep, it'll be all your fault!"

"I'm sure you're not going to get eaten... By wild animals, at least..."

Sorry for an incredibly short chapter. I...I could have sworn that there were at least a thousand words in this chapter... o.o My AlphaSmart lied to me! Well, happy birthday. You get two chapters in one. OvO Good for you. Review. Now. Do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: S'moes By The Campfire

"You were wrong, Bokura! I did get eaten by wild animals!"

"Marik, mosquitos are not animals. They are insects."

"Why gives a frig what they are? You said I wouldn't get eaten, and I did! I DID!"

"Oh, my mistake," Bakura sneered sarcastically, rolling his eyes as Marik swatted around his person to shoo away the bugs.

"Why aren't they attacking you, too? You're the one who didn't bother to hide your prettiness! They should be eating your pretty body u inside of my camouflaged body!" Every time Marik said this, a bright pink color would burn Bakura's cheeks.

"I-It's probably because I'm a spirit possessing the body of a young child. They probably can't smell my host's blood because of my spiritual scent..."

'Spiritual scent? Really, is that the best you can come up with?' Bakura clearly used bug spray before he left, but he didn't want Marik to know, because Marik said "it would probably ruin his reputation of being beautiful, and that he had to let some of his smexiness show through, or else no one would know that he is the gorgeous Marik Ishtar!", quotes from Marik Ishtar himself.

"Yeah, that must be it." Bokura didn't let his relief show on his face that Marik bought it... Wait, this was MARIK he was talking about! He'd buy ANYTHING Bakura told him! Why was he afraid that Marik wouldn't have believed him?

'Maybe it's because Marik isn't acting like himself today...' Bakura nodded to himself, agreeing with this thought. 'Yes, that's it. He's acting much more... mature... and collected... in a way. Or, at least he's acting very un-Marik-like. He only brought that one pair of clothes with him and camping supplies. If I was camping with the Marik Ishtar I knew, I would be stuck dragging and carrying ten purple suitcases for him and walking behind him, seeing him move about in his usual tight purple clothing... Not that the last part was a bad thing or anything...' Bakura froze in horror.

'...DID I REALLY JUST THINK THAT?! WHY DID I JUST THINK THAT?! First, my host speaks to me about my relationship towards Marik, then Marik kisses me on the forehead, and now I'm thinking contently about seeing him in tight clothes! What's wrong with me?!'

"Bakura! Hurry up, slowpoke!"

"Huh?! What?! Uh... c-coming!"

"What was keeping you back there?"

"...N-Nothing! A-Absolutely nothing!"

"...If you say so-WE'RE HERE!"

"Could you say that any louder?" Bakura rubbed his temples at Marik's sudden increase in volume.

"I could try if you want me to! WE'RE HE-" Bakura clapped Marik's mouth closed with a sudden swipe of his hand.

"..No thank you, I'm good!"

Bakura watched Marik struggle with setting up the tent. It amused to him to no extent how much effort it took the naive Egyptian boy to pound a spike into the ground, and how much energy it took him to pull the rope down towards the head of the spike to tie around it, and Bakura wondered how brainless you had to be to get your hands trapped in the crudely-tied knot.

"...Would you like some assistance, hm, Marik?"

"...Some assistance would be nice..." Bakura knelt beside Marik to untie his wrists.

"...There. Now, do you need help setting up the tent?"

"Nope, I've got it."

"...Really?

"..Yes..."

"...You don't know how to set up a tent, do you?"

"Dammit, Bakura! How did you know?"

"Well, it was really hard to figure out, but I found out after you got your hands trapped in the horribly-done knot you tied..." Marik frowned.

"I don't know how I did that..."

"Here, I'll set the tent up, you go make the fire."

"Don't tell me what to do! Besides, I already thought of a brilliant idea! You set up the tent, and I'll go make the fire!" Bakura sweatdropped.

"...Gee, that's a GREAT idea, Marik! I'm so happy that you thought of it, all by YOURself!" Bakura groaned shrewdly.

"Thank you! I'm happy I thought of it all by myself, too!"

Bakura had the tent all set and secure in no more than five minutes. He thought about how much Marik struggled to fix the tent, and how he was how making them a fire-

Marik?! Making a fire?! How could he have been so STUPID as to let Marik handle a fire?! If he wanted to come home alive and NOT charred to a black oblivion, he had to get Marik away from that fire, before it turned into a wildfire!

"GET AWAY FROM THAT FIRE, MARIK ISH-" Bakura screamed, but then stopped. He froze in terror as he saw Marik kneeling over a ring of gray rocks, and a small perfect blazing fire set in the middle of the ring. Marik held a matchbox, and Bakura saw a match lying in the fire.

"Why did you want me to get away from the fire, Fluffy? I did it perfectly, and it' safe inside the ring of rocks I made. I know how to set up a fire, y'know... Why are you looking at me like that?" Bakura's eyelid was twitching like crazy, and he was slightly trembling. He was about to go insane, he was about to go insane, he was about to go insane! No. No, no, no-no... he had to swallow it down, he HAD to swallow it DOWN, he. HAD. To. Swallow. It. Down...

"...No-No reason, Mar-"

"Wanna make some s'moes?" Marik said very sunshiny.

"..What?"

"S'moes! You know, two graham crackers with a piece of a chocolate bar and a puffy mar-mellow! They're so good!"

"...You mean s'mores?"

"No, s'moes! Why would they be called s'mores? That doesn't make any sense!"

"It's called s'mores because it's like saying 'sm more', because they are apparently really delicious and people always want to make... s'more..." Marik's blank expression on his face was giving Bakura a very bad headache.

"You know what, I'm just going to lie down... For the night... You can have some 's'moes' if you want, I'm not feeling... too great..."

Sorry for the cheesiness in some parts. I'm also sorry if it says Bokura instead of Bakura somewhere. Google docs like to make it say Bokura, for whatever snubby reason... =3= So, yeah, let me know if anything says Bokura, I'll fix it as soon as I can.

I want to add Bakura tickling Marik, like when he got his hands trapped in the knot. Marik's shirt would have been lifted a little bit to see his stomach and sides, and Bakura slyly pounces and tickles him to tears... Does anybody like that? I'll add it, it'll give more thiefshipping to the story... :3

Also, has anyone seen the Vocaloid video "Bad*End*Night"? I somehow think about Yu-Gi-Oh! somehow... :/ It's amazing, I can't stop listening to it! :D

Review! :D:D:D:D:D


End file.
